The invention relates to a low-pressure discharge lamp provided with a light-transmitting discharge vessel which encloses a discharge space in a gastight manner and which contains an ionizable filling comprising an evaporable component, and further provided with a holder having an opening and with a resilient body which fastens the holder in a tube which is in communication with the discharge space, which low-pressure discharge lamp is further provided with means for maintaining a discharge in the discharge space.
Such a low-pressure discharge lamp, containing mercury as the evaporable component, is known from DE 25 11 417 AS. The holder is designed here for dispensing the mercury during lamp manufacture. The tube in which the holder is accommodated serves as an exhaust tube through which the discharge vessel is evacuated and filled during lamp manufacture. The resilient body is fused at one end in an end portion of the discharge vessel and at its opposite end clamps the holder against the wall of the exhaust tube. To counteract a loss of mercury, the holder is not opened until after evacuation and filling of the discharge vessel and after closing of the exhaust tube by fusion, for example in that the holder is heated through high-frequency induction. It is a disadvantage that the holder requires many operations in the manufacture of the known lamp, such as closing of the holder, fastening of the resilient body in the tube, positioning of the holder, and opening of the holder.